A shrouded War
by cyberninja320
Summary: This is my own version of infinite stratos, the main character Ingway Kaiyo is the only male in a school filled with female In- births when he's the only male in birth. but slower realizes that there's more to him and his friend Akio and in do so they caught in a war P.S. HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Oh shit_" this thought belongs a young man named Ingway Kaiyo a boy with a very unique inborn cypher ability and that is to control chakra, cyphers a code given to females on their on fifteenth birthday however there have acceptation to where a male can get have a cypher but it hardly ever happened. But the cypher run off magic so humanity discovered workarounds to the in-born cypher users but that a topic for another time.

"This is not what I expected AT All.." Ingway says to himself as he sit in a desk in the middle of the classroom filled with girls.

"hello and welcome my name is Maya Madison." the female says to the class as she walk she is a young woman in her 20's with a large bust size.

"uh...uhem starting today you will attending the leafthrewer academy, this a school was built to teach in-born cypher users how to use their abilities and to help humanity in our times of need. Now then let's do a little history shall we. as you all know magic as been a part our lives ever since Renaissance era and cypher were only born a hundred years after the renaissance but they were hardly known through the world and only recently were the cyphers were discovered during world war one and two and were used for military warfare. During the late 1800 and mid 1900 a treaty was passed stating that child that were in-born cypher was forbidden to be forced or abducted from their families in order to be used in military warfare and soon after it became a law which was named the "magical warfare law" however that didn't stop humanity from finding other ways to use magic but in order for us to do so we chose to abandon all machine like fire arms for the magic and now we have magic in our daily lives now and em-brewed magic into our melee weapons. As for the leafthrewer academy, it was build to train young, gifted in-born cyphers to hone and perfecting their skill, but at same creating a fun school environment at student from all across the world come here to live, learn and study side by side so let's all study hard to the next four years." Ms. Madison said with excitement.

"Yes Ma'am" the whole classroom said in unison except for Ingway.

"She forgot to mention that throughout all of record history there has never once exist a male in-born cypher user expect for one man in the whole and that me, *exhale* fuck." Ingway thought to break time and all the girl staring at him outside of his classroom door.

"Please for the love of god someone please save me for this." Ingway thought to himself.

"Hey" a girl said to him standing front of his desk.

"yeah" Ingway said to the girl as he looked to see a girl with blue eye a nice rack and a beautiful figure.

"Hey isn't that Akio Amagi?" one of the girls said in the background.

"Yeah she's from the Amagi household and word of mouth says she pretty strong" the gossip states in the background.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Akio asks looking at Ingway.

"Hm sure." Ingway answers akio.

On the rooftop akio look at the ocean and Ingway look to see the rooftop filled with grass.

"So, is there anything you need from?" Ingway asks akio trying to break the ice.

"Uh" Akio said bashfully says look at Ingway.

"Says how much of your childhood do you remember?" Akio asks look away from him.

"why do you asks?" Ingway said curious as to why she wants to know about his past.

"Just curious is all?" Akio says trying to convince.

"I'm not sure I trust that answer but alright?" Ingway says taking her answer with a pinch of salt.

"I don't remember much about my past, all I remember is running away for somewhere holding hands with a girl in robe in a snowstorm and giving her to a married couple and running back into it but beyond that point everything else is blank." Ingway said revealing his past to Akio.

"I see." Akio said sadden by the answer but smiles at the bitter sweetness of it all.

"Well. that I wanted to know, Let's get back to class before the bell rings." Akio says to Ingway walking past him to the classroom.

"Hey wait up." Ingway said catching up to her.

"It seems like your plan worked ingway but I guess a price had to be paid in exchange for my freedom." akio thought to her looking at the bittersweetness of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As classroom is ingway sits at his desk by himself he tries figure out why akio asks about his past until a girl to the side of his desk when ms. madison walk in. "everyone please have a seat. I'd like to do roll call so would everyone seat please stated their name one at time. As leon is still lost in thought not that was his so madison tries to get his attention.

" , " says leon to break his train of thought.

"Uh here!" Ingway says coming back to reality with everyone giggling at him.

"So sorry but we start with the A's gotten all the way up the I's so would you introduce yourself now pretty please." ms. Madison says to Ingway.

"You really don't have to be so apologetic." ingway said not expecting the teacher to be so innocent, "Ahem. Ingway Kaiyo nice to meet you all." Ingway said standing up but soon after everyone staring at him when he over to akio she turns her head.

"Oh shit, come on man gotta say something" Ingway thought to himself. And as ingway take a deep breath and gets ready to say something else and grabs everyone attention, "Aside from the way I look I'm a complete run of mill dude and I hoped we all get along."

everyone fall out of their seat dumbfounded by how bland he sounded and ingway noticed this too and looks around the classroom "Wait did I say something bad." he said still looking around only to be punch in the head "ow".said hold top of his head to ease the throbbing pain he feels in his head then he looks up behind him to see who cloaked him in the head "D-Dad" Ingway said surprised to see his father only to be cloaked upside the head again and this time he heard bells in his ears.

"you will refer to me as " that came the homeroom teacher Levi Ishida. A strong man who won the first person to win the landogrosso without a cypher or a magus and is known as the "violet reaper".

"Oh you're back, does that mean the meeting over." said happy to see him.

"that right, my apologies for having you welcome my class in my stead." Levi said to maya as he walk head up to the board.

"the hell, my real dad who I only get to see once or twice a month and nobody has a clue on what he does for a living." Ingway thought to himself still dumbfounded to see his dad here.

Eli turned around to the class a step forward " Alright class I'm your homeroom teacher mr. Levi Ishida, it's my job to make sure you can well on your feet in one year." Levi said the entire classroom.

and every student expect akio and ingway turned into fangirls " that's really mr. Levi!"

"The one who inspired me came to this, I'd die for you!" those remarks came the fangirling classroom

"you know I'm honestly amazed by how many nutcases come here every year, do they honestly put all in my class just to piss me off." said to himself as he scratches the back of his head.

" scold us, curse us out" "train us so we don't misbehave" the fangirling classroom continued.

"my dad is my homeroom teacher." Ingway said to himself still dumbfounded.

"So, any problem as far as addressing your instructor." said to ingway while slamming his fist into his hand.

"No sir." Ingway answered his new teacher only to have his head smashed into the desk "that's , right?" Levi said ingway.

"Yes ." Ingway said to get his dad to let him go then that happened and he rubbed his head to ease the pain he feels

"so ingway is really master Levi's son" the gossip group said.

"I wonder that have anything to do the fact that he's the only male in the world who is an inborn cypher user." classroom continued.

"that's enough, your syllabus for the next 6 months will be memorization all information concerning the cyphers after that practical training where you'll have two weeks to master the basic maneuvers, so am I clear?" said to his class

"yes sir!" the whole class said in unison.

"Okay so my dad went from the top fighter in the landogrosso to retirement to being a teacher, well that's a 180." Ingway thought to himself.

"If nobody have any questions for today then that's all I have to say, ms. yamada I leave the rest to you." mr. ishida said to the class then turned to ms. yamada.

"oh. Right, now everyone please open your textbooks to page 38." said to the while she turns on the board.

(30 minutes later)

"Okay, does anyone have any questions so far?" asked the classroom.

"okay, so the bracelets we're given are called decoders and that's pretty self-explanatory but everything else is…. A whole other can of worms entirely." Ingway thought to himself as he looked at the textbook until came over to him.

"do you have any questions ingway?" ms. yamada asked him.

"well...uhem." ingway struggles to speak his mind.

"well if you do just let me know okay, I am your teacher after all." said to him with a warm smile.

"uhem...ms. yamada." ingway said to her regretting what he is about to say.

"yes, don't be shy." ms. yamada told him with a smile.

" I get the decoder bit but everything else… I don't understand any of it." ingway said to her immediately regretting it.

"what? Not any of it, does anyone else don't understand the material we covered so far?" ms. yamada asked the rest of the class but no one answered.

"ishida, did you read the reference manual before school start?" said to ingway as he walked up him.

"uh. You're talking about the big thick book right?" ingway said to his teacher.

"that's right, didn't say required reading." said to ingway.

"yeah, but I left it on the shelf-gah." ingway said to his teacher only to be hit by his clipboard.

"when class is over I expect to memorize the entire book within a week." said before walking away. "What, that big? Within a week?" ingway baffled at what he heard.

"what did I say maggot." said looking back with murderous glare.

"...yes sir." ingway sulking his head in defeat.

"okay, let's continue with class, please turn to page 44 in your textbooks."as continued teaching a single female was staring at ingway who was still sulking his head.

During break ingway was daydreaming about he could be doing. " May I have a moment?" the girl ask him walking up to his desk.

"huh?" Ingway say not paying attention.

"uh, what of a response was that you should be honored that I came to you in the first place don't you should behave in a more appropriate matter." girls says to leon acting very high and mighty.

"look I'm sorry but I have no clue who you are" ingway says to the girl not paying mind to her attitude.

"Ah! You don't know I am? I'm sarah eleanor, england's representative contender. The one on who scored higher than- " she was about to continue but ingway stopped her.

"hold on hold on hold on, I've got a question." ingway said to sarah.

"uhm, well it is the responsibilities of nobles to answer question of the lower classes do go ahead." sarah told him being very boastful about it.

"okay, you're england's representative got it but one question, why you telling me?" ingway asked her with a deadpan which shook everyone who was listen.

"how dare you, I WAS answering YOUR question after all." sarah sarah told being annoyed with him.

"yes I did ask you a question but however I only ask your name and who you are, I didn't ask about your status." ingway told her still with a deadpan look on his face.

"Are starting to start a fight with me?" sarah ask him get very pissed off.

"look I'm not trying to start a fight alright, I just saying that I don't care about you being a representative I just to know your name." ingway said trying to offend her.

"first off I'd like to know how you were able to enter this school in the first place, I heard that you the first male in-birth but you've been a complete failure so far."sarah scolded at him.

"It seems you had higher expectations of me than I do of myself." ingway said to himself.

"however I am from high nobility so I can find it within my heart to forgive you if you plead with tears in your eyes, after all I did defeat the instructor after all so that means I'm an elite among the elites."sarah told ingway stroking her ego.

"uh, I defeated the instructor too." ingway said to sarah.

"WHAT!" sarah asked him.

"well, I wouldn't call what happened a victory, I'd it a defeat by lack of instinct but the instructor fired a charged shot a me I reflected it back at her and she didn't put her barrier in time and then she went boom." Ingway told sarah what happened in his battle.

"B-but I thought I was the only one." sarah said trying to wrap her head around what ingway told her.

"They might have meant you were only female." ingway told her.

"WAIT! Are you telling me that you also defeated the instructor?" sarah demanded ingway to answer her.

"hey let's calm down alright." ingway said trying to calm her down.

"CALM! How can I remain calm with this insult." sarah was about to go on but the bell rang and class was about to start "we'll finish this after class." sarah said to ingway before she walked away.

"saved by the bell, how ironic." ingway said himself still dumbfounded at what just happened. After class ingway is walking to his dorm and he noticed a group of girls gossiping behind him "if this is how it is on day one I'm terrified to see how the future's gonna turn out." ingway said to himself still walk to his dorm.

As his walks dorm hallway he looks for his room "okay room 134." ingway said to himself looking for his room number when he found his room used his keycard and entered the room.

As he enters he is blown away by how the room was, it had two nicely made king size beds with a flat screen tv on the wall beneath it there was two desktop computers on each side and in the middle of the two king size beds was and lamp on the wall and a pull cover "holy shit, this is nice." ingway said to himself enjoying his room but the enjoy was short lived.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" a girl asked from the shower.

"Shit girl." ingway said himself before he started scrambling looking for a place to hide.

"oh hey, you must be my new roomate, sorry for meeting you like these I just out of the shower." she was saying this as she was coming out of the shower and into room and ingway turns around to see the girl.

"my name is "aiko ameratsu." aiko finishes her introduction only to see the one person she didn't and room fell silent for a minute until she broke the ice "in-ingway?" aiko called his name unsure of what to do next.

"y-yeah." ingway answered of what to do as well. Then out of reflex aiko covered herself up because she had on nothing but a towel "ah, don't look." aiko said as she covers her breasts "gah, sorry." ingway said turning his head away "what the hell are you doing in here?" aiko asked him trying to collect her composure

"well this happen to my room and oh shit we're roommates now are we?" ingway to her as he puts the pieces together and aiko caught on to it as well then her dashed to grab her wooden katana and charged at him, in response he runs out of the room and closed the behind him.

"*grasping* close call." ingway to himself relieved that he was able to avoid something he did not want to deal with but that was short lived as well because shortly after aiko's wooden katana pierced through the door close to his head which was followed by multiple stabs and while ingway dodges all except the last one.

"what the hell woman are you honestly trying to kill me I would have been dead I hadn't dodged that one." ingway yelled at aiko for what just happened but a large group of girls circle around to see what the commission was and this didn't help ingway at all because they was still in their bedroom clothes.

"hey look. this must be his room,that's a good thing to know isn't girls."one said out of the group of girls but it was very stressful for ingway because his didn't know where to without coming off as a perv so instead his ran to the door.

"aiko open up, come on please open up I can't be out here for long so please will you open bloody door already."

ingway pleads to her hoping that she would listen and his prayers were answered because aiko opened the door fully clothed

"come on in." aiko told ingway

"okay" was all he could respond with. Once inside ingway closed the door behind him

"listen ingway." aiko call ingway.

"hey, what's up?" ingway responded to her unsure of what she's going to ask.

"Listen, sorry about earlier with the wooden katana and everything." aiko said apologizing to ingway.

"Hey, look it's alright okay I'm not really mad." ingway said to aiko.

"Really?" aiko questioned him.

Yeah I mean the situation we were in I didn't expect that to happen but really it's water under the bridge now isn't it?" ingway said to aiko not wanting to create needless drama.

"Thank you for that, you're laid back personally is refreshing." aiko said to him smile relieved that he's shaken up about what just happen.

"So what now?" ingway asked aiko about what to do next because he just got nothing.

"Well, first things first regarding shower usage hours, I'll use it from 6 to 7 and you can use it from 8 to 9." aiko told him her recommendation.

"I'd prefer it if I use it earlier than that." ingway said to aiko being a little displeased with the hours given to him.

"We have class until 5, how will use any earlier than 6?" aiko debated with him.

"How about after class, would that work?" ingway suggested.

"No. that screw with my time to use the shower." Aiko told him.

"What could you be doing that would cause you to back the room at 6." ingway argued with her.

"I'll be at my kendo club training." aiko said him.

"Will do you just take a shower before you leave, I'm pretty sure they have showers in the club facilities." ingway said to her.

"I really don't feel comfortable unless I shower in my own room than the ones at school." aiko argued with him.

"Well surprise surprise I'd rather use the toilet in my own place rather the one here at and hang there are no male restrooms here are there?" ingway asked her when he realized where he was.

"No there isn't, this is all girls school remember?" aiko said to him.

"Yeah, I just realized…. You know you'd think that since having my dad work herr their make some male latrines but the worst case scenario is-" ingway was saying before aiko jabbed him in the face with her wooden katana.

"It seems that you were quite the pervert, I'm disappointed in you." aiko said to him.

"And you came that conclusion how exactly?" ingway asked her ignoring the wooden katana pressed against his face.

"You want to go into the girl's restroom, what else would you call that besides perverted. Grah I should punish you right now." aiko threatening ingway her wooden katana ready to hit him.

"Oh like hell you are." ingway told as he ran to grab her bamboo stick her had in the room and as he did so he pulled something out that was attached to it.

*grasp* aiko grasped as the item made itself visible for him to see which was her bra.

"Hello...nice." ingway said as he spread her bra out to get a better look at it and within second she snatched it out his hand and held it tightly to her chest.

"Hand off you pervert." was all aiko said to him.

"You really can't call me a pervert when it wasn't my fault, but nice size." ingway said her before she knocked him out with her wooden katana but now before he laughed knows he won the argument.

The following morning

The day started off the same as anything school does but today different because it was time select a class representative.

"Today we'll be selecting a class representative, the class rep will be attending meeting, special events and ceremonies, basically the rep will be your student leader alright. I will taking suggestions so anyone have someone they want to nominate?" Levi said to his class.

"I nominate ingway." one of the girls said raising her hand

"Huh!?" ingway said surprise at the suggestion.

"Yeah, I'm actually think that's a good. I mean he looks like a capable leader so why not." another girls backup the other's idea.

"So is there anyone else, if not he'll nominated by popular vote." Levi said taking the girls opinions into consideration.

"Hold up, what if I don't want to the position." ingway said to his dad trying to argue against have him be appointed as the class representative because he didn't want have all the weight of be a representative being put on him.

"I do not approve of this."elizabeth said strong disagreeing with this.

"Do you really that I, england's representative canditor would actually agree to this. It's already bad enough have a man who knows next to nothing about the psyphers attend this school but appointing him to be class representative is absurd. Do you know how embarrassing that would be. I mean the thought of it make me sick." elizabeth finished her rant and succeed in pissing off ingway.

"At first I didn't wanting the position because of all the extra work that came with it but I'ma taking just to piss you off." ingway said rather pissed off by elizabeth's rant

**Chapter 2**

"Big words coming from a child, I wonder if you'll be saying that in a duel." elizabeth said still provoking him.

"I'll gladly take you on and I will relish in your defeat." ingway said to her being at his wits end with her bullshit.

"I hope you don't go cry back to your daddy after you lose." elizabeth said still mocking him.

"You'll be need by the time I'm done." ingway threatened her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Class was the same always except the upcoming duel between elizabeth and kaiyo because after they agreed on the duel the bell rung to 2nd block, The class was still up in flames about and Levi cleared and as the class turned silent he turned to his son.

"ingway, it will be while before your decoder is ready for you." Levi said to him

"Huh?" ingway said in confusion at the news.

"But on the upside the government as issue you a personal one, one specfically tailored to you and your psypher." Levi continued to tell him by reading the look on his son's face.

Class erupted by the news and this only had to the confusion ingway already had.

"No way, he's getting a personal one." one of the girls said.

"Doesn't that the government will collect his combat data." another girl said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." ingway said to himself still in shock about what he was just told. And moments later Elizabeth appeared in front and ingway just got annoyed by her presence and slowly turned his head.

"I'm actually glad because it would be unfair if I use my own psypher while you're stuck with a test model." Elizabeth said to him.

"Okay two things, one. You love making yourself known do you? And two. I already assumed you had your own, thank you for clarifying that for me." ingway said if a sarcastic tone.

"Hm, looks like your nothing complete brain dead but allow me to enlighten me some more, I Elizabeth Eleanor am the wielder of the decoder known as the barretted dragunov." Elizabeth said to him.

"Judging by the name your decoder is a long range one am I wrong." ingway said to her

"Very good I'm surprised you've figure that out on your own, moving on there's only 467 decoders worldwide so naturally those who pilot them are the elites of the elites among population of 7 billion." Elizabeth said to him finishing her lecture.

"Holy shit those are low number." ingway said actually surprised the numbers.

"That's way because the central core of all decoders has never been truly release and while professor Amaterasu developed every single one she never disclosed how she does it." one of the girls said to ingway explain way the number are so low.

"Hang on, isn't Aiko last name as well." ingway thought to himself as he tries to put the pieces together.

"Supposedly the core is like a self contained black box and no one other than doctor Amaterasu know how to make it. But recently she's refused to produce a certain number of decoders so other countries,company, and organization had to expand and built their own decoders." one of the girls said explaining things to ingway.

"To complete our little history lesson personal decoders were only intends to be for those sponsored by the government but in your case they made an exception so their giving you this decoder for data collecting purposes is that clear for you?" eil said to his son.

"Yes sir." ingway respond back.

"Um, excuse me sir, do you know if the Amaterasu in our class is related to doctor Amaterasu by any chance?" one of the girls asked out of curiosity.

"Actually your classmate is her younger sister." Levi said to the class. And with that answer that class erupted by the answer.

"No way she's her sister." one of the girls said.

"I wonder what she can tell us about." other girl said.

"She has nothing to do with me, I'm not my sister and there nothing I can tell you about her." Aiko to the class with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

" shall we continue our lesson." Levi said to ms. Yamada deciding to drop the previous subject altogether.

"Look there's some bad blood between her and her sis." ingway thought to himself as he looked at aiko.

"Hey Aiko." ingway called her name but she just ignored him.

"Ms. Aiko" ingway again called her name but this time he added some formally to her name.

"Come on let's go eat lunch, would anyone else like to join us" ingway said inviting her and everybody else to lunch.

"Oh yes me! Me!" one of the girls said raising her hand.

"Me too!" another girl said wanting join to the party

"I made my lunch but I'm coming too." another girl did the same things.

"Sure. we should all get know each other you agree Aiko." ingway said encouraging Aiko to come along.

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry." Aiko said to ingway pushing away his invite

"Come on let's eat Aiko." ingway said grabbing her hand and walking her to lunch.

"Hey don't call me by name." aiko said trying to act tough while blushing.

"Oh strong willed aren't ya? Let's go." ingway said to her as they continued walking to lunch and aiko is still blushing which ingway notices.

"Hey something wrong aiko?" ingway asked her.

"N-nothing." was all aiko said.

At the cafeteria

"You okay aiko?" ingway asked aiko being concerned about her.

"I'm fine, anyone asked you to do this." aiko told him.

"Even if nobody I did it because it's you aiko." ingway said to her.

"What?" aiko asked surprised by the response.

"Look you really don't need a reason to help someone and the applies to me as well I want to be someone you can trust and rely on whenever you need it aiko and that's all, nothing more nothing less." ingway said making her blush furiously and she was happy with his response.

"Thank you ingway." aiko said with sweet and warm smile.

"There's the smile I want to see." ingway said teasing her.

"Oh shut up." aiko said enjoying his comments

"Hey you go two daily specials." the lunch lady said giving them their food.

"Thank you, hey aiko do you see somewhere to sit." ingway asked her as he grabbed his food.

"Yeah, follow me." aiko said to him walking to the table. And as she walking to the table ingway smiles because he could the sorrow aiko had is gone.

"Say aiko, I got a question for you." ingway asked aiko

"Yeah what is it?" aiko said curious about his question.

"Um could you teach me more about the decoders because at this rate I'll lose to Elizabeth." ingway told aiko

"Yeah because you her provoke you." aiko said calling him out.

"I know that but please." ingway said pleading to her and she is deciding on it until decides to make it for her.

"Hey aren't you the new everyone's talking?" the girl who look to be a senior calls out to ingway and draw the attention of aiko.

"Word has it that you're going up against a representative contender but you've never used a decoder before, if you'd like I wouldn't mind teaching you." the girl said in a seductive tone, and catching Ingway's attention because he does need to know all there is about the decoders before the match, but before she could say anything more something else happened.

"No thanks. I'm one who'll be teaching him." Aiko said with stern in her voice.

"Ello?" Ingway said surprised by what Aiko said and he felt a battle was coming.

"But you're a freshman, I'm senior so I can show him better than you can." the girl debated with Aiko.

"But I am doctor Miya Amaterasu's younger sister." Aiko said to the girl who tensed up a little bit because she knew she had nothing to counter that.

"Fine. I guess something can't be help." the girl said walking away defeated.

"Thanks for that Aiko." Ingway said to her.

"Why are you thanking me." Aiko asked him looking baffled by his thanks.

"Well it because I'd prefer to teach me than anyone else". Ingway said to Aiko causing her to blush furiously.

"OH. I-It's nothing really." Aiko said trying avert her eyes from Ingway to hide her blushing and continues eating her food.

(In the locker room)

Aiko is changing into her kendo gear but she stops and thinks about the argument she had with the sophomore.

"Maybe I should've let that sophomore teach him instead...No Ingway putted his faith in me and I wouldn't let him down." Aiko thought to herself finding the confidence to go through with it.

(Inside the dojo)

"Let's begin Ingway." Aiko readying herself for the kendo match.

"Okay, I'll give it my all." Ingway said doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ingway and aiko stare at each other wait for one of them to the first but none of them an inch from the position they were in at the beginning a second had passed aiko made the first move and attack which was ingway blocked then the two quickly clashing with each other as if they where on a battlefield and their clash putted back to back with each other.

"You pretty good ingway." aiko said to ingway.

"You too." ingway responded back.

"Well I did win the national kendo tournament after all." aiko before they started again until they clashed again.

"Yes but that's not all." Ingway said aiko during they clash of power catching her attention.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" aiko asked ingway as they broke away from each other getting some distance.

"What I saying that you learned more than just kendo didn't you?" ingway said to aiko.

"You've noticed?" Aiko asked him impressed by his attention to detail during their first exchange.

"Of course, my dad always told me that I had a keen eye and besides your style seems more than just regular kendo." ingway said sizing up Aiko's fighting style.

"I see you've been watching closely huh?" Aiko said rather pleased with his attention to detail.

"But I can tell you've study different type swords style hadn't you." ingway said to as they clashes again.

"Indeed I did, because kendo is the sword style everyone knows and if I want to become stronger I need to learn different of the swords." akio said confirming ingway's theory as they dodging each other's strikes and after a few minutes of the match the two stood a five feet away from each other and sheathed their bamboo blade and bow shows that this match was draw.

"Well, that was fun." Ingway said taking off his helmet and stand down.

"Yeah it was, you know I'd never expected you to that good." Akio said to him taking off her helmet as well.

"Well, when your dad is a sword wielding badass, you can expect some training to come in to your life but aside from that. Akio even though this match was fun what did it have to do with the cypher." Ingway asked her. Bring back the reason why he agreed to the duel in the first place.

"This duel was to show you how a cypher battle was going to be like." Akio said answer Ingway's question.

"Uh, I'm gonna need you to explain that a little bit more because that answered nothing." Ingway said to Akio confused by her answer.

"What I'm saying that when you get your cypher don't expect to walk around big ol suit of armor, it actually a power suit." Akio said to him.

"But couldn't a power suit also considered as armor?" Ingway said debating with her.

"Yes you'd right in that respect and also you'd wrong too because when you put the cypher you'll wearing suit that is tailor to your cypher, okay you've played mmos right?" Aiko asked him.

"Yeah of course I have." Ingway responded back.

"Okay the cypher are like that each one of them is unique in their own little, depending on the cypher you born with determines how you look for battle. Some are more revealing and some are more conservative, but don't overwhelmed by it because it's not hard to use. The cyphers active the suit and the suit acts as your barrier to soften any blow you may in battle but it's not

Automatic, meaning you have to make to decision to guard against the attack and the barrier will flow. But cypher 700 energy bar the depletes every time you take a hit, the stronger the hit the more energy it takes away so keep that in mind." Aiko said to him.

"Wow, that was impressive." Ingway said to her bluffed by how much she knew.

"Well when your big sister who made the cypher, you're bounded learn a thing or two."

"I can agree with you on that front." Ingway said to her

"However I can't tell you how fly because, one I don't own a personal cypher and two describe flight is easier than done." Akio told him.

"Eh, no worries. After all what you taught me was more than enough." Ingway said to her getting up.

"Oh, glad I could help." Akio said to him happy that she was able to help him out.

"I think we should call it a day wouldn't you agree?" Ingway asked her.

"Oh, alright let's go back." Akio said to him as to their respective locker rooms.

(The day of the duel)

At the arena Ingway and Aiko stood in the prepare wait for his cypher to arrive. Ingway was in a bodysuit design for him, it was all black with white and gray unique fangs go down his side and came to his crest with red gems designs on his ankles and his wrist just for shit's and giggles. The suit itself hugged his body tightly which is emphasized his masulate features including his dick.

"Damn could it get any tighter." Ingway said trying to use the suite.

"Heh, that how it always felts the first around so don't worry about."

"Well putting that aside, any last minute tips you got for me." Ingway asked Aiko.

"Just win." Aiko said to him.

"Hm, I plan on it." Ingway said to her. And after a few minutes as gone by ingway finally gotten used to wearing the suite was now waiting until.

"Kayio, Kaiyo it's here." Ms. Madison called out grabbing Ingway's attention.

"You're personal cypher is here." said and after she said that a medium size case appear and as it opens cold air was seeping out of it and it open fully Ingway saw his cypher. It was a bracelet with unique red engraving on it on the top was demonic version of top of poseidon's spear. And as Ingway picked it up he felt something from it.

"What is it?" Akio asked him.

"Nothing, it just that it feel nostalgic, like I've done this before." Ingway said.

"Shall you entrust your life with it, let it take control. Since is the first time your cypher will optimize itself during the match." Eli said to Ingway as he put it on his wrist.

"This is 's cypher : the Barrett Dragunov, it's long range." said Ingway

"A long range huh." Ingway said to himself. And as he got ready he looked Akio.

"Here we go." Ingway said to her.

"Yeah, remember what I said." Akio said to him.

"Don't worry so much, Daddy's gotta a battle to win." Ingway said to her in a cocky tone.

**(yeah so my version of ichika and houki are entirely different from the original group, granted these character are my own original character but the main difference is that my boy is not ichika levels of dense and akio is not that much of tsundere. so please tell me what you think. P.S this first time I'm author notes.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: sorry for the wait work other stories right now the time for when I put the new chapter are up in the air right now but I hope you enjoy the new chapter.)**

Chapter 5

"Three...two...one." as the income said counting down until Ingway gets launched.

"Let's fly." Ingway said to himself ready to go.

"Launch." the income said as the system launches him into the stadium. And after Ingway gets launched into the stadium he uses his momentum and to recover and looks at Eleanor and her cypher. A ocean blue bodysuit with black on the side and white straps on her lower legs and arms, and her weapon of choice is a futuristic sniper rifle and ribbons tied to her hair.

"So, that's the beretta dragunov." Ingway mutter to himself impressed by the cypher.

"You know, if you to apologize to me right now I might go easy on you." Eleanor said to Ingway mocking him.

"Oh please don't tell me that you actually think that's a possibility." Ingway said to Sarah ready to fight.

"Oh, we'll see about that, now then." Sarah said as she prepared to attack which Ingway took notice of.

"Time to say good night." Sarah said as she fired her weapon in which Ingway manages to dodge it.

"Shit." Ingway said as he evaded her but he noticed that in his movement that he could keep up with the belderiver's reaction speed, But he didn't have time to worry as Sarah was continuously firing at him and he was just dodging them.

"That right dance boy, dance to the waltz, the song of Sarah Eleanor and the beretta dragunov." Sarah said mocking Ingway for dodging her barrage of gunfire. And Ingway is having more trouble with controlling the belderiver then he is fighting Sarah, but he doesn't have time work with it.

"Shit, I'm not gonna get anywhere at this rate, I Need A Weapon." Ingway said with urgency in his voice hoping for something to happen until he saw a menu in the corner of his vision and when it moved to the center and expanded his saw that it was a katana.

"Is that it all? Well beggars can't be choosers I guess." Ingway said amazed at the fact that the katana was all he had but he happy that he had something and drew out prepared to fight back.

"You can't be serious? Challenging my long range to your blade don't be comical." Sarah said as she was shot at him but he deflect it. And while everyone was impressed by this they're were worried by about him not having of to spare including his father, ms. Madison and Aiko.

"You the first person to has ever manage to survive this long against me and I must applaud you that." Sarah said to Ingway impressed by his display.

"Thanks a lot." Ingway said to Sarah caring less about the complement and is more focused on the fight itself.

"How we spice thing things up, shall we." saran said as the five ribbon attached to her hair detach and became mini turrets which threw Ingway a little.

"Oh shit I was not expecting this, I guess those aren't just for show." Ingway said dodging and deflecting the last one and went back to Sarah's hair.

"I'll take you left leg." Sarah said taking a shot at his left but he deflected it and got heated up.

"Oh that is it!" Ingway said with adrenaline in his voice getting dodging her shot like they were nothing and closing the distance between them with ease and took swung at her which her dodge but it threw her off a bit.

"You're a reckless one aren't but that doesn't matter." Sarah said to Ingway sending her mini turrets again and as Ingway was dodging their fire he destroyed three of them with ease much to Sarah's surprise and to everyone's comfort.

"I starting to see the pattern here, you can alternate between being a sniper and a puppet master but you can't be both, because one requires you full attention where one doesn't right?" Ingway said to while constantly adjusting his grip.

(**In the surveillance room **)

"Amazing, he was able to figure out so much and this is only his second match." Madison said amazed by his performance.

"The boy need to calm down, he getting too worked up." Levi said unfazed by his son's display.

"Why do you said that? asks Levi about his response.

"Haven't you noticed the way he's constantly adjusting his grip, whenever the boy does that he starts getting really stupid." Levi said shared his concern about Ingway to .

"Oh, I see. I guess it helps to be a parent." said teasing Levi.

"Meh. it has its merits." Eli response to her shrugging her previous teasing.

(**In the stadium)**

"Two more left." Ingway said to himself while avoiding gunfire from Sarah's turrets.

"But there's a chance that she'll strike when my reaction speeds at its slowest." Ingway thought to himself as her turrets began to circle around him and when they fired.

"So let see happens when I close the distance." Ingway said as he destroyed the last but he saw Sarah crack a smile on her lips.

"So sorry but they're more than five." Sarah said as two cannons came from her back and pointed at him.

"Oh fuck me." Ingway said in dismay to see that Sarah had more up her sleeve and when they fired missiles he did his best to get away from them but he can't shake them off so he decided to take the missiles head on.

"Ingway!"Akio screams has she him take a direct hit by the missiles.

"Kaiyo." called out to him.

"His cypher saved him, just in the nick of time." Eli said to . And as the other student who were watching the fight though Ingway one pointed out something.

"Hey look at that." one student said catching everybody's attention to see ingway wasn't in fact he standing there with a new appearance, it was a black trench coat with silver boots, belt and one silver glove. And it was his cypher's true form.

"That's your first shift, how could anyone fight an entire battle with their cypher in a dominate state." Sarah asks Ingway confussed by what was going on.

"Hey don't ask me, I don't know it the hell I'm doing. But I think I'm starting to understand my cypher." Ingway said to Sarah while he was looking at his sword until a menu explaining his sword pops up in front of him.

"The all black belderiver, a little metal for my liking but I've never been picky about names." Ingway said to himself grabbing his sword with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Honestly you're such a pain."Sarah said to Ingway launching missiles at him.

"Sorry but you played all your cards a little too early." Ingway said to her as he dodges the missiles then cuts them down and toward Sarah dodging her fire and the closer he got the more he adrenaline pumped. And as he was about to strike Sarah down he remembered what Ms. Madison said to the class.

"_Regardless of your cypher they all share one thing common, that's the absolute defense. A program that acts like a fail safe that protect it's pilot at all times but that fail safe can be broken if the attack is too powerful, and that strike can injure the pilot and at worst kill them_." Ingway remembered what said and halts his strike and the blade was three inches from her face, And within that paused he saw that she was paralyzed with fear as if she saw a demon ready to eat her whole and he jumped back to get some distance between them.

"S-She's scared, is it okay for me to strike?" Ingway asks himself after seeing Sarah face riddled with terror as if she's demon, lost of thought Ingway heard the sound of gunfire.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sarah screamed at him which brought him came back to reality but he didn't have enough of time to react so he took the shot which a sufficient amount of energy out of his shield.

"Gah, shit." Ingway said to himself as he recovered from that shot and guarded the rest of her barrage of fire which made his shield down to zero, and seeing this he saw an opening he could dodge and he took it earning himself some room to breath until he heard his father's voice on his comms.

"Ingway retreat, the match is over. Sarah Eleanor is the winner." Eli said to Ingway as he, Madison and Akio are still watch everything that's going.

"But what about Sarah?" Ingway asks his dad.

"I'll have the teacher calm her down, but right now you need to get out of there." Levi said to his son giving his orders but Ingway had another idea.

"Sorry dad and I can't do that." Ingway said to his dad ignoring his orders.

"What?" Levi asked Ingway to repeat himself.

"I can't do that dad, I'm the reason why she's freaking out and I need to fix it, and beside haven't you always taught me to clean up the I made. I'm not leaving." Ingway said to his father with determination in his voice. And hearing this Levi can't help the fact he is proud of his son.

"Alright then, I'll leave this mess to you. But I'll intervene if things get too hairy." Levi said to his son.

"Alright." Ingway said before he re-engaged the fight.

" , do you believe that it's okay for us to sit back and watch this?" Ms. Madison asked Levi if they're doing that right thing here.

"Yeah I believe we are, after all what is a father who can't even trust his own son. He got this, bravado runs deep in the family." Levi said to as he watches his son with a smile on his face.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO DOWN!" Sarah screamed at him still shooting wildly at him firing everything she had like she life depended on it. And even though her shot are wild her movements and accuracy are well restrained.

"Hot damn even like this she's still on point, well I should expect that from a representative." Ingway thought to himself but now is not time to be impressed now is the time for action and as Ingway made his way to Sarah dodging or reflecting the shots she threw at him, he took to one of her shot to the arm but it was worth it because it allowed him to get within range to Sarah and used that to his by reaching for her.

"NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Sarah said still screaming at him but he power through and grabbed both of her arm which forced her to open her eyes.

"SARAH!" Ingway called out her name causing her to calm down.

"Sarah. It's over, you won." Ingway said to her still holding her arms.

"I-I won?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah. you did, you depleted all of my shield energy." Ingway said to her.

(Moments after Sarah's panicking)

"I terribly sorry for everything that happen." Sarah bowing her head to Eli for what happened.

"There's no reason for you to apologize Sarah, shit happens." Ingway said to Sarah looking past everything that happened.

"Well if that aside, how's your arm Ingway?" Eli said to Ingway see the injure on his which wasn't too bad just a couple slashes at his arm.

"Yes sir, it's not as bad as it looks." Ingway said to Eli. seeing that Ingway got injured trying to save her Sarah wrapped up Ingway's injury with a cloth.

"Be grateful Eleanor, your classmate will risked his life to save you." Eli said to her but left it at that. After everything was said and done both Ingway and Akio were walking to their dorms.

"Hey Ingway?" Akio called out to Ingway grabbing his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ingway asked her curious about what her wants.

"Say are you mad about losing the match and not becoming the class representative?" Akio asked him because she wanted to know how he felt about the end result.

"No, not really." Ingway said without hesitation which caught Akio off guard with that response.

"Really?"Akio asked thrown by his response.

"Well, to be honest I was never really fighting for the place of representative. I fought to show her that if she was going to talking down to someone she best be prepared for what happens next." Ingway said to Akio telling her his real reason for fighting her.

"So do you still want me to train you?" Akio bashfully asked him.

"Well of course. I mean not only do you know your stuff about the cyphers, I trust you Akio. I prefer your teaching over anyone else." Ingway said to Akio in all seriousness. Which made her blush.

"W-Well look forward to our next lesson alright." Akio said to Ingway trying to hide her blushing smile.

"I welcome the challenge."Ingway said to Akio.

**(this was first time Ingway let loose and expect him to let a lot going forward and arrival of new faces, but tell me what you guys think of the new chapter? you like it? what I do to improve the story please let me know.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: hello my lovely I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, the reason for that is because I have a lot of other story I want to work and lot drawing I want to do but don't I didn't forget about you guys I've been with other work but anyway please enjoy this newest chapter to a shrouded war and with you if any questions at all feel at to ask but don't be a dick about it.)**

Chapter 6

After the battle with Ingway, Sarah is in the shower letting run down her in as she get lost in thought about what happened today.

"The revenant strike, the same move Mr. Levi used to win the landogrosso tournament. The exact same move that Ingway hesitated to use on me. Why?" Sarah thought to herself thinking about the reasons why he didn't strike her down at that moment.

"Levi Ishida the man who the Landogrosso tournament despite having no cypher, and his son who can do that exact same move. If he didn't hesitate he would've cut through my body with one move and won, but he didn't care about winning. He was more focused on my safety so much that he was willing to get hurt if it meant I was going to be safe." She began to think about Ingway and everything he has done up to this point and then she started to notice how handsome he when he's in battle, how cute he look on a day to day basis and how safe she felt when he held her arms.

"Kaiyo Inway. I want to feel your embrace, I want to know what it's like to be in your arms. My very own prince charming, this is the first I've met such a strong man. Kaiyo Ingway, I wish to know more about you." sarah thought to herself as she sits down in the shower fantasizing about Ingway.

(The Next day)

"After yesterday's battle it's been decided that Kaiyo Ingway shall be our class representative." Ms. Madison said to the class and has everyone applause Ingway he himself is left dumbfounded wants to ask a question.

"Excuse me be a I have a question?" Ingway asking .

"Yes, what is it?" asks Ingway curious to know his question.

"How did I become class representative when I lost the match yesterday." Ingway asks about the representative role.

"Oh that's because-" Ms. Madison was about to tell him way until sarah jump in.

"That's because I decide to step down." Sarah said to ingway sounding rather proud of her actions.

"And why did you do that, Sarah." Ingway asks her about her decision.

"I felt as though I didn't deserve it, and I was acting like a child whenever it was brought up. So I believe that you becoming class representative would be the best course of action." Sarah said Ingway while he's looking at her with curiosity concerning her actions. But she had something else she wanted to say to him.

" Ahem, B-by the way Ingway, word around says that you're behind in your cypher training. If that's true then I would like to help your training if you don't mind." Sarah said Ingway eagerly awaiting his answer but before he could say anything Akio got out of her seat look rather annoyed that someone is trying to step on her turf.

"Sorry but that position has already had filled, Ingway himself asked me to do it." Akio said to Sarah with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Oh Ms. Amagi who has a "C" in cypher ranking, I assume that you're inquiring that you're more suited to teach him than me who has "A" in cypher ranking." Sarah said to Aiko and the comment got under her skin a lot.

"This has nothing to do with ranking, the point is that Ingway asked me himself to train him." Aiko said with an embarrassed tone in her voice, all this talk about cypher ranking got Ingway curious.

"Hey do cypher ranking matter all that much?" Ingway asks Aiko.

"Like I said before cypher ranking doesn't matter." Aiko said to Ingway even though she was still fluttered about the subject. But before they could go any further into the topic Levi came in and smacked both Sarah and Aiko and the head with his paperwork.

"Sit down you idiots." Levi said to them. And after they did he decided to end this topic himself.

"Your cypher ranks are irrelevant because if you ask me, all of you are nothing more than cubs who didn't even break out of their own shells. So don't go bragging about your merits when you're still just kids, because you've still got a long way to go." Levi said to them while showing he authority and he's called a teacher.

"The only I've seen dad that firm was when he was lecturing me about picking fights. Heh looks like dad still got think it." Ingway thought to himself as he was watching his dad being a teacher until Eli knocked him upside the head.

"Stare off into space on your own time." Levi said to Ingway and after that he moved on with class.

"So our class representative is Ingway Kaiyo, any objections?" Levi said the class.

"No sir." The entire class said in unison.

"Fuck." Ingway said to himself not liking his new position.

(In the Arena for combat training)

"Okay today let's start with basic maneuvers of your cypher. Kaiyo, Eleanor you up." Eli said to the class and as Sarah easily puts on her cypher Ingway is having trouble activating it.

"How the hell you do activate this thing anyway?" Ingway said to himself until Levi spoke to him.

"Concentrate Kaiyo, focus on your cypher and the rest will flow." Levi said to Ingway giving him something to work with and following his father's instructions he focused all of his thoughts on his cypher and just like that his cypher activated.

"So that's how it works, easy enough." Ingway said to himself taking in what just happened.

"Alright then, now fly" Levi commanded them and as Sarah follow the order where Ingway was stuck there trying to figure out how to fly on his own.

"Okay. up up and OH FUCK" Ingway said as he was sent flying. And with both of them in the air Sarah seems to be faster than Ingway in terms of speed.

"Kaiyo your too slow, according to the schematics your cypher should a far superior to hers." Levi said to him.

"That may be technically true but right now I'm focusing on moving the primary type forward." Ingway said to his father until Sarah came in to help out.

"You don't have to worry about every single detail you know, it's much easier if you visualize what you're trying to do." Sarah said to him as she slowed down to his pace and got closer to him.

"I understand what you're saying but for my case I need to see an example before I can actually do it." Ingway said to Sarah explaining his problem until someone intervened.

"If you'd like then I would love to teach you after class is done you don't mind." Sarah to Ingway gleaming with happiness.

"Sure I don't mind, the more teacher I got the better." Ingway said to her noticing that she changed after the fight but theirs conversation was cut short.

"INGWAY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? HURRY UP AND GO DOWN HERE!" Akio said to Ingway as she was yelled into the mic.

"Kaiyo, Eleanor perform a descend into a complete stop. Your target is a 100 meters alright?" Levi said to the both of them after he clock akio up the head.

"Understood, well ladies first." Sarah said to Ingway before she took off and did as Levi order.

"I guess I should follow her then, alright let's go." Ingway said to himself to went to do the same but realize two things. One: he was going to fast and two: he didn't know how to land so when in doubt, improvise. Ingway using his momentum he has and decide to spin order it out hoping that it slow him and it was working to an extent but it was better than nothing so he decided to flip in order to land on his feet and it worked although he was sliding for the last couple seconds.

"Was the spinning flip really necessary boy." Levi asked Ingway finding the landing a bit on the flashy side.

"Sorry about that." Ingway said to his dad as he scratches the back of his head.

"No need to apologize, after all you did then I expected. I expected you'd crashed face first but you didn't so nicely done even though the spin was a bit much." Levi said giving ingway credit and as Ingway he is met by Sarah who come up to him while clapping at the same time.

"Very good Ingway, that landing more dazzling then a complete stop. I'm practically speechless." Sarah impressed by his performance, Ingway is scratching the back of his head while looking away until Akio walked towards the two obviously displeased with the fact that Sarah is being way too friend with Ingway. **(A/N: gee I wonder why?)**

"You know Sarah I find it hard to believe that you're suddenly all friendly with Ingway given the fact that you hated his guts." Akio said to Sarah with her arms crossed.

"Oh , please excuse me for saying but between the battle and my interactions with other people are two entirely different things altogether. But at least I can talk to each other instead of sending more of my time being alone with moody looking at a girl without a social life." Sarah said to Akio which pissed her off as they were pressing their heads against each other but Ingway realized that Akio didn't have a decoder on her.

"Hey Akio, where's your decoder?" Ingway asks her finding it odd that she doesn't have. And Akio turned her off Sarah to him.

"That's because there isn't one for my cypher." Akio said to him as she rubs the cypher on her right thigh.

"Wait, what? How does that mean any sense?" Ingway asks her because the fact that there's no decoder for her sounded pretty stupid, and like Akio was reading his reaction she decide to explain a bit further.

"Yes, the decoder can be used on any in-birth but in my case I can only use the default layout because they said mine was out of this world and that they needed time to make mine." Akio said to Ingway as he was taken back by all of this.

"But that doesn't explain the waiting period from when she enrolled to now, the time crunch just doesn't add up." Ingway thought to himself as he tried to find a reasonable explanation for this.

"Look Ingway thank you for the concern but don't worry about it as long as I can use a decoder I'll be fine." Akio said to him as she walks away and as he watches her leaves he can't help be feel like there more to her situation than just them needing more time. But that was a subject for another day.

(The Next Day)

Sun came up and shine over the lefthdrewer academy and day started off the same as usual take some lesson here some cypher there you know basic shit.

"Here you guys hear about the representative over at the other class." one of the girls asked her group of friends and she was making no attempt to this a secret neither so Ingway, Sarah, Akio were listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, word around is that she is from china." another one of the girls said the group.

"Huh, a representative from china. Honestly I can't wait to meet her." Ingway said with excitement.

"Don't be too excited Ingway you don't know what she's packing." Akio said to Ingway.

"True. even though it sounds fun to battle a new opponent, it's important to know who you're up against." Sarah said to Ingway add to Akio's warning until the hear the door and came in a girl with bluish gray hair and who golden eyes.

"That information is classified." the girl said to the whole class but Ingway was the who got out his seat in shock to see her.

"Niko!?" Ingway said calling out her name. (A/N: yes this is my version of rin)

**(A/N: so this was chapter 6 again sorry for the long adapts I've just being out of it but don't worry I've got more income but what you guys think and what you think I need and if you have any question please don't hesitate to ask.)**


End file.
